1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to a memory which transitions between multiple supply voltages.
2. Related Art
As processor voltages are decreased to lower power, bitcell read margin decreases and hence limits the minimum memory operating voltage. Therefore, during a read access to a memory, bitcell read margin can be increased by boosting the voltage to the bitcell. However, this boosted voltage can lead to higher leakage currents when the memory is not being accessed.